Cambios Radicales
by Crystal Knightley
Summary: Nuevos personajes en el mundo de Harry Potter. Una futura señora oscura, un romance de tapadera. Muchas aventuras, romances, acción y sobre todo humor ¡No se lo pierdan! Dejen reviews Nota: Para los amantes de los Sly
1. La bruja de sangre limpia

**CAMBIOS RADICALES**

Capitulo 1 - La bruja de sangre limpia 

Era uno de Septiembre y la estación de King Cross estaba abarrotada de críos que cargaban carritos, acompañados de sus padres y familiares. Los muggles (Gente no mágica) parecían no darse cuenta de que estos, poco después de llegar a la estación desaparecían por la barrera que separaban los andenes 9 y 10. Efectivamente, toda esa gente eran magos y brujas preparándose para un nuevo año en Hogwarts, colegio de magia al cual asistía la mayor celebridad del mundo mágico: Harry Potter.

Entre la multitud de muggles, magos y brujas, una chica de cabello liso y rubio esperaba impacientemente entre los andenes 9 y 10, con una mueca entre preocupación y asombro.

¿Asombrada?

La chica se giró hacía donde provenía la voz y se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la observaban.

No tengo ganas de entrar... -Respondió-. Prefería mil veces Beauxbatons, aquí me vigilará más de cerca y...

No pudo continuar, pues el chico la estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas. Ella se limitó a sollozar en sus brazos esperando a que él dijera algo.

No te preocupes Crystal, yo voy a estar contigo ¿vale? Ya lo hablamos, el no va a averiguar nada, cree que lo nuestro es una tapadera para que nadie sospeche que eres su "prometida", ahora podremos estar juntos y no tendremos que escondernos. Solo piensa en eso y verás que todo saldrá bien -Dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas.

Gracias Draco, vamos antes de que el tren se ponga en marcha

Y dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, Crystal traspasó la barrera seguida de un Draco diferente al que todos conocieron alguna vez. El viaje hacía Hogwarts transcurrió sin ningún tipo de problema, ni siquiera hubo el típico enfrentamiento Malfoy-Trio de oro, ya que el primero estaba más ocupado con cierta chica rubia. Cinco minutos antes de llegar, todos se vistieron con sus túnicas y el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha, hasta que acabó deteniéndose del todo. Una voz retumbó por el pequeño andén.

¡Los de primer año! ¡Por aquí! Vamos ¿Queda alguien de primer año? -Una gran cara peluda se asomó entre la oscuridad: era Hagrid.

¡Hagrid!

¡Harry, Hermione, Ron! ¡Que alegría veros! ¿Todo bien? -Los chicos asintieron y Hagrid sonrió-, ¿Estáis todos los de primero?.

Mientras, en el fondo del andén una pareja se despedía temporalmente.

Vamos Crystal, tienes que ir con ese... -Crystal alzó una ceja-, con Hagrid. Cuando llegues, Dumbledore seguramente anunciará en la ceremonia que iniciarás en sexto curso, y después te seleccionaran para Slytherin.

Tengo miedo de ser elegida en otra casa -La chica sollozó.

Eso no pasará, ahora vete -Draco le dió un breve beso en los labios y empujó a Crystal para que se reuniera con Hagrid.

¿Ya estamos todos no? ¡Ah! ¿Tu eres la chica que empezará en sexto? -Crystal asintió friamente-, cuando lleguemos debes reunirte con la profesora McGonagall inmediatamente ¿Entendido?.

Si

Bien, ahora que estamos todos ¡En marcha!

Los de primer año parecían tener problemas pues se resbalaban continuamente, sin embargo, Crystal parecía haber recorrido ese lugar centenares de veces, ya que evitaba cada uno de los "obstáculos" que se encontraba por el camino. Cinco minutos después, Hagrid les anunció que tendrían la primera visión de Hogwarts. Todo el mundo exclamó un fuerte ¡Oooooh! todos, excepto Crystal quien ya había presenciado Hogwarts anteriormente en fotos. Parecía una chica dificil de sorprender.

¡Solo cuatro por bote! -El grito repentino de Hagrid asustó a la mayoría, otros simplemente sintieron un gran escalofrío-, ¡Sin empujar, hay botes para todos! ¡Y cuidado con el calamar gigante!

¿Calamar gigante? -Se preguntó interiormente Crystal-, así que este es el lago... es hermoso.

¿Ya estáis todos? -Preguntó Hagrid, que tenía un bote solo para él-. ¡Muy bien, ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes empezó a moverse al mismo tiempo por el lago, el cual era tan listo como el cristal. El silencio reinaba entre los de primer año, los cuales observaban el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas, mientras cada vez estaban más cerca del risco donde se ergía. Se adentraron en un oscuro túnel que los conducía por debajo del castillo, hasta llegar a un muelle subterráneo, donde treparon entre las rocas y los guijarros. Luego subieron por un pasadizo que había en una roca, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo. Por ultimo subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron en la gran puerta de roble

¿Estáis todos? Perfecto. Siento haberos echo pasar por esto chicos, pero como ya sabréis todos los que venís de una familia de magos -Se oyeron algunos murmullos incomodos-, es una tradición para los que comenzáis vuestro primer año, como una especie de prueba -Al finalizar, Hagrid levantó uno de sus gigantescos puños y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo. Ésta se abrió inmediatamente. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde, esperaba impaciente.

Como cada año, aquí están los de primero, profesora McGonagall -Dijo Hagrid antes de retirarse

Muchas gracias Hagrid. Ahora yo los llevaré desde aquí -La profesora se giró para mirar a Crystal-. ¿Crystal Knightley?

Así es profesora -Contestó la aludida.

Bien, usted será la ultima en seleccionarse señorita, después de los de primer año. Bienvenida -Crystal solo sonrió-. Ahora vayamos al gran comedor, ¡seguidme todos!.

Abrió bien la puerta de roble y todos contemplaron asombrados el gran vestíbulo de entrada. Era enorme. Las paredes estaban iluminadas con miles de antorchas, el techo era altisimo y al final se podía contemplar una escalera de mármol, que al parecer conducía a los pisos superiores. La profesora McGonagall sin embargo, no los llevó al Gran Comedor, sino a una habitación vacía al lado de éste y empezó a hablar

Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, justo después de la ceremonia de selección, donde seréis seleccionados para cualquiera de las cuatro casas de este colegio: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Tendreis clase con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormireis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasareis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Cada una de las cuatro casas tienen una propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estudiéis aquí, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las normas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa con más puntos será la ganadora de la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. Dentro de unos minutos dará comienzo la ceremonia de selección. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible. Volveré cuando esté todo listo. -Cuando la profesora se marchó, comenzaron a oirse todo tipo de comentarios

¡Que nervios!

No se en que casa me gustaría estar.

Yo mientras no esté en Slytherin... -El ultimo comentario hizo reaccionar a Crystal, la cual se dirigió al muchacho con una mueca de odio

¿Que tienes contra los Slytherin? -Preguntó dándole un leve empujón

Son todos unos rastreros y unos... -En ese momento Crystal sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al chico

Vuelve a repetir eso y eres comida para los hombres lobo. Los Slytherin son tan nobles como los demás, ya escuchaste a la profesora McGonagall.

Seguro que tu serás una de ellos...

Ten por seguro que así será crío, y estaré muy orgullosa de serlo

Perdona... -Interrumpió otro muchacho

¿Si? -La voz de Crystal se volvió más amable de repente

Tu... ¿Tu eres la prometida de Draco Malfoy verdad?

Si -Contestó sorprendida -¿Como lo sabes?

Este verano en las familias de magos, no se hizo nada más que hablar del compromiso de Malfoy y de la llegada de su prometida a Hogwarts. Eres aquí la unica que va a empezar en un curso más elevado que primero. Por eso deducí que eras tu.

La mirada que le dirigía el chico a Crystal, hizo entender a ésta que se encontraba hablando con el hijo de algún mortífago, además de que solo éstos (N/A: Los mortifagos), sabían algo de su compromiso con Draco. Crystal le extendió la mano

Entonces sabrás quien soy pero... Crystal Knightley -El chico le sonrió y le estrechó la mano

Dereck Lestrang -Crystal se mostró sorprendida

¡Lestrang! ¿Como... Como es posible? ¿Tu madre es Bella? -Dereck asintió, mientras que ella bajó la cabeza incomoda-. Es increíble, haber pasado un detalle como este por alto... yo...

No te preocupes, era un secreto... solamente lo sabía una persona a parte de mi madre -Crystal entendió que esa persona no era nadie más que Voldemort.

Bien, espero por tu bien que quedes en Slytherin.

Igualmente, Knightley

Oh vamos! llámame Crystal

Pero tu prometido...

¡Al diablo con el! No te va a hacer nada, y lo sabes

Si, se rumorea que le cambiaste

Eso solo son rumores, pero ten por seguro que no te pasará nada si me llamas por mi nombre, para algo me lo pusieron, además ya sabes que nuestro compromiso fue arreglado...

Debe ser duro aparentar querer a alguien... -El rostro de la chica se entristeció

Es más duro querer a alguien que solo aparenta quererte

Tu estas...? -Preguntó el chico curioso

Si -Respondió

Vaya...

Pero no pasa nada, el amor es cosa de débiles -Comentó Crystal volviendo a sonreir-, pronto se me pasará, porque yo soy una chica muy fuerte

Menudo ego Knightley! -Otro chico se acercó a Crystal y Dereck

Cierra el pico Zabini

¿Zabini? -Preguntó Dereck incredulo-. ¿Tu eres el hermano de Blaise?

Anthony Zabini para servirle -Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa burlona

Veo que le conocías, Crystal-

¿Crystal? -Anthony chasqueó la lengua-. ¿Que son esas confianzas? Si se entera Draco...

Draco no va a hacer nada Zabini, piérdete -Después de sacarle la lengua a Anthony se dirigió a Dereck-. Si le conozco, para desgracia mía. Este verano mis padres y yo lo pasamos con la familia Malfoy, ya sabes, arreglando documentos y demás... pero un día, Draco recibió la "amable" visita de Blaise Zabini, todo un encanto y de su hermano Anthony Zabini que a diferencia de Blaise, es la persona más repugnante que pude conocer en mi vida -Explicó mientras observaba como Anthony intentaba matarla con la mirada. De repente apareció la profesora McGonagall

Ya esta todo listo, seguidme.

Los alumnos obedientes la siguieron hasta el gran comedor, donde los ojos de los presentes se posaron en ellos, haciendoles sentir nerviosos. Después de la típica canción del sombrero seleccionador (Este año se había lucido y todos aplaudieron con fuerza, incluso algunos de Slytherin) empezó la ceremonia. La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

Cuando os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen -Dijo-. ¡Andersón, Elisabeth!

Una niña de pelo largo y moreno salió de la fila dispuesta a ponerse el sombrero y se sentó.

Mmmm... Andersón, difícil elección, veamos... tus padres fueron a Hufflepuff, pero tu no te pareces mucho a ellos... te pareces mucho más a tu abuela... tienes madera de...

RAVENCLAW!- Exclamó el sombrero

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió cuando Andersón iba a sentarse.

Daniels, Shannen

Otra chica que destacaba bastante de los demás por su altura, fue a ponerse el sombrero, pero prácticamente cuando le tocó la cabeza, éste gritó.

HUFFLEPUFF!-

La mesa que aplaudía ahora era la primera de la izquierda. McGonagall fue pasando nombres hasta llegar al final de la lista. 7 chicos habían sido seleccionados para Ravenclaw, 4 más para Hufflepuff, 9 para Gryffindor y 6 para Slytherin. Dumbledore se levantó, al parecer tenía un importante anuncio que hacer. Todo el mundo calló.

Seguramente no querréis escuchar a un viejo cascarrabias dictandoos las mismas normas de siempre, sin embargo, vais a tener que escucharlo... después. Ahora quiero comunicarles que ha sido transferida una alumna de Beauxbatons, se llama Knightley Crystal y empezará a cursar en sexto grado. Señorita puede acercarse para probarse el sombrero...

Crystal se puso el sombrero y se sentó mientras esperaba el veredicto. Murmullos como "Que guapa" "Yo quiero salir con ella" "Si todas las de beauxbatons son así me cambio de colegio" se escuchaban por la sala, ante la frustración de un joven de cabellos plateados.

Vaya, Vaya... he tenido que seleccionar gente a la que me fue muy difícil elegirle una casa... pero tu al igual que Harry Potter eres la elección más difícil que voy a tener que tomar en mucho tiempo. Tienes un corazón muy noble y se nota que tienes valor, podrías estar en Gryffindor... pero también pareces esconder mucha sabiduría, tienes inteligencia... así que podría ponerte en Ravenclaw... eres justa con los demás... esa es una cualidad de los Hufflepuff... pero sin embargo posees la astucia y la frialdad de un Slytherin, harías cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quieres...

Por favor, en Slytherin, por favor -Murmuró Crystal esperando que el sombrero la escuchara

En Slytherin ¿Eh? es curioso, Harry Potter deseó justamente lo contrario, eligió al eterno enemigo de Slyhterin, Gryffindor... pero si es lo que quieres...

SLYTHERIN!-

Crystal sonrió y se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin, en donde nada más llegar se abrazó a su "prometido". Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor alguien maldecía por lo bajo

¡Que pena! Yo quería que viniera a Gryffindor, es bonita y se la ve realmente lista

¡Ron!

¿Que pasa Hermione? ¡Es la verdad! Seguramente con ella habríamos conseguido muchisimos puntos, así tal vez este año gane Slytherin... Se le ve muy inteligente

¡Agh! ¡Hombres! Como os ponéis porque una cara bonita no haya quedado en Gryffindor

Pero...

Ron para... -Intervinió un ojiverde-, además mira eso, esta abrazada a Malfoy

¡Pero que dices Harry! -Chilló Ron mirando hacía la mesa de Slytherin, viendo que su amigo tenía razón, la chica rubia estaba abrazándose a su eterno enemigo-. Vale, ya no me gusta!

¿Es que acaso te gustaba? ¿No dijiste que era porque parecía inteligente? –Intervino Hermione

¡Ay Hermione! Olvídalo

¡Chicos!

¿Que pasa Harry? -Preguntaron Ron y Hermione a la vez

Que dejen de discutir, va a hablar Dumbledore -Con la advertencia de Harry, los dos callaron rápidamente.

Dumbledore quien se había sentado mientras el sombrero seleccionaba a la chica, volvió a levantarse

Bienvenidos -dijo-. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Como comenté anteriormente, antes de dejaros disgustar los deliciosos manjares el banquete he de anunciaros algunas cosas -Todo el mundo le miraba mientras Dumbledore se acomodaba tranquilamente su barba-. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que el bosque prohibido tal y como dice el nombre, está prohibido para todos los alumnos. Aunque... unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos deberían recordarlo. El señor Flich, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. Las pruebas de Quidditch como cada año tendrán lugar en la segunda semana de curso, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Eso es todo ¡Es hora de que vayamos a acostarnos! ¡Salid al trote!  
–Crystal será mejor que vengas conmigo… ya sabes, responsabilidades de prefectos, tengo que llevar a los de primer año hasta la sala común…  
-No te preocupes Malfoy, yo la llevaré a Slytherin, al fin y al cabo no pensaras entrar a la habitación de las chicas –Dijo una chica rubia que acababa de llegar con una mueca burlona en el rostro-. Leryn Dubbatti  
La chica extendió la mano hacia Crystal y ésta la apretó fríamente.  
–Esta bien… -Contestó Draco resignado a no volver a ver a su chica hasta el día siguiente  
–Nos vemos mañana Draco –Se despidió Crystal guiñándole un ojo  
–Vamonos –Apremió Leryn llevándose a la chica a rastras "Literalmente".  
-¿Una Dubbatti eh? –Preguntó Crystal mientras las dos chicas caminaban por las mazmorras-. No conozco a ninguna familia de sangre pura con ese apellido… al menos no aquí.  
–Soy Italiana –Contestó Leryn cortante.  
–No lo pareces  
–Eso díselo a mis padres  
–Que maja…  
-Hemos llegado, bienvenida a Slytherin, pequeña serpiente…

….

**Notas de la autora: **En fin, otro de mis fics para la colección. Cabe resaltar que no gano nada con eso, y que todos los personajes, historia, etc pertenecen a Rowling, excepto los que creo yo, como Crystal que son de mi propia cosecha…  
Los personajes que invento en este fic se basan en gente de la vida real, así como yo soy Crystal, Leryn es mi oneechan, etc… espero que os guste y pls dejen reviews no me sean malos xDD.. Para cualquier cosa mi e-mail es jeje… besos…

_**R P**_

_**E L**_

_**V E**_

_**I A**_

_**E S**_

_**W E**_

_**S !**_


	2. Amistades entre serpientes

**CAMBIOS RADICALES**

Capitulo 2 – Amistades entre serpientes 

Tal y como la recordaba –Susurró Crystal mientras le echaba un vistazo a la sala común  
-¿Eh? ¿Has estado aquí antes? –Preguntó Leryn con el entrecejo fruncido.  
–Eh… Esto… ¡No es asunto tuyo niña! Es mi vida  
–Vale vale, tranquila pequeña serpiente  
-¿Quién te crees para llamarme pequeña? ¿Tu no sabes quien soy yo verdad?  
–No, y la verdad ni me interesa  
–Mas te vale no conocerme… te lo advierto  
–Como digas pequeña serpiente, tu dormitorio está subiendo esas escaleras. Debes venir de una familia muy rica como para tener habitación propia.  
–Más de lo que me imaginas, se ve que no sabes mucho sobre los magos ingleses…  
-Como te dije anteriormente, soy Italiana, solo me preocupo por los míos  
–Toda una Slytherin  
–Y orgullosa de ello  
–Como debe ser, pequeña víbora  
–Pequeña víbora… me gusta –Comentó Leryn como una media sonrisa  
–No iba a permitir que tu sola pusieras sobrenombres  
–Orgullosa  
–Ya lo se, y bien que me gusta serlo  
–Como toda una Slytherin ¿Eh?  
–Y orgullosa de ello –Las chicas se miraron y segundos después estallaron a carcajadas.  
-¿Nos hemos perdido algo? –Preguntó Draco que venia seguido de otro chico-. Pensé que no te vería hasta mañana… debes de estar cansada.  
–Ya ves, me entretuve –Dijo Crystal mirando de reojo a Leryn.  
-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¡Hay gente que quiere dormir! ¿Eh? ¡Crystal! –Una chica de pelo moreno y ojos verdes corrió escaleras abajo hasta quedar colgada de Crystal-. ¡Que bien que hayas llegado!  
–Deberías estar en Gryffindor, Pansy… -Comentó el chico que acompañaba a Draco  
–Blaise… ¡No por ser Slytherin somos unos amargados! Aunque la gente piense lo contrario… -Respondió mosqueada.  
–Ya lo se Pansy… era una broma…  
-Mas te vale serpiente. –Los chicos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas y fue entonces cuando Blaise reparó en la presencia de Leryn.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos  
–Esta es mi sala común también, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana  
Si las miradas mataran, Blaise en ese momento sería polvo. Crystal silenciosamente agarró a Draco y se lo llevó a un rincón.  
-¿Qué pasa con esos dos, Draco? – Draco la miró con una sonrisa burlona  
-¿Qué no es obvio? A Blaise le gusta Leryn desde segundo, pero es tan… tan…  
-¿Tan tío?  
-¡Eh! Bueno, dejémoslo en eso. El caso es que no sabe como reaccionar ante ella y hace ver que la odia… Siempre se están peleando  
–Va a ser un curso divertido –Comentó Crystal con una mirada maliciosa  
–Ay no, ¿Qué estas planeando ahora gatita?  
–Ya se verá todo a su debido tiempo…  
Se volvieron a unir al grupo, el cual en ese momento estaba bromeando sobre el nuevo ligue de Pansy, aunque Leryn no se reía, más bien parecía ausente.  
–Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir o no tendremos fuerzas ni para burlarnos de los Gryffindor –Dijo Draco  
–Si tienes razón, mañana seguimos con esa "interesante" charla ¿eh, Pansy? –Blaise guiñó un ojo y se fue rumbo a los dormitorios de los chicos seguido de Draco, el cual ya se había despedido de su novia.  
–Yo también me voy… hasta mañana chicas –Se despidió Pansy, tirando un beso al aire y desapareciendo por las escaleras.  
–Leryn…  
-¿Qué quieres? –Contestó la aludida bruscamente  
–Tienes los ojos lilas… no es por nada pequeña víbora pero no creo que eso sea algo normal –Dijo Crystal frunciendo el entrecejo. Leryn suspiro  
–Es lo que me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa…  
-Asi que te gusta Blaise ¿Eh?  
-¡No seas idiota! Claro que no me gusta ese malcriado… para tu información, no estoy a su alcance.  
–Por eso los ojos en este momento los tienes de un lila intenso… claro claro.  
-¡Pierdete! Es increíble como llegas y ya nos tratas como si nos conocieras de toda la vida. La confianza se gana ¿Sabes? Y mas la de un Slytherin.  
–Genial, pero precisamente porque eres de Slytherin creí que nos podríamos llevar bien. Pansy tiene razón, no porque seamos Slytherin tenemos que ser unos amargados como cree la gente. Entre nosotros siempre solemos ser amigables.  
-¡Agh! Ya lo se, pero es que me pones muy nerviosa ¡No me gusta Blaise y punto!  
–Esta bien pequeña víbora, no te sulfures y vamos a dormir  
–Hasta mañana pequeña serpiente…  
Las chicas se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y se dejaron mecer en los brazos de morfeo poco después de acostarse, pues el día había sido agotado.  
A la mañana siguiente Crystal se levantó de muy buen humor. Se vistió y se reunió con los demás Slytherin en el Gran Comedor.  
-¿Y Pansy? –Preguntó al ver que la chica no estaba por ningun lado  
–Perdida con su nuevo ligue –Contestó Draco con voz cansina-. Buenos días gatita  
–Buenos dias Dragón –Contestó Crystal a su novio, dándole un beso en los labios y sentándose para desayunar algo.  
–Vaya pequeña serpiente, tienes a todos los tíos de Hogwarts a tu merced… -Comentó Leryn al ver que todas las miradas se posaban en la nueva rubia  
-¿Eh? –Crystal se giró y vio que un grupo de chicos de 7º no paraba de mirarla  
–Ey preciosa ¿Cómo te llamas? –Crystal se temió lo peor cuando volteo a ver a su novio, el cual se levantó de golpe.  
–Como te le vuelvas a insinuar, atente a las consecuencias niñato. Ella es MI novia –Exclamó Draco furioso, levantando a Crystal y agarrándola por la cintura posesivamente.  
–Esta bien, esta bien –Contestó el chico que había preguntado su nombre, pues sabía de lo que era capaz Draco Malfoy.  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó Pansy divertida cuando llegó, mirando a Draco.  
–Acabas de presenciar la escena de celos mas patética en años querida –Contestó Blaise burlonamente.  
-¡No aguanto que todos esos niñatos se la queden mirando!  
–Entonces búscatelas más feas amigo –Sugirió Pansy  
–No sería mala idea… -Contestó Draco haciéndose el pensativo  
-¡Eh! –Exclamó indignada Crystal, dándole un golpe en el brazo a su novio, haciendo que este se riera.  
–Draco Malfoy sonriendo, eso no se ve todos los días –Dijo Leryn con una media sonrisa.  
–Acostumbrate pequeña víbora –Dijo Crystal-. Porque no va a ser la última  
–Creo que tendré citas extras con el psicologo –Bromeó Leryn.  
–¿Así que tienes un psicologo? –Preguntó Crystal curiosa siguiendo la broma  
–Así es –Contestó Pansy en lugar de Leryn-. Es que las peleas con Blaise la vuelven loca  
-¡Ey! –Exclamó el aludido-. No es mi culpa si esta tipa de aquí es insoportable  
–Mira quien habla –Se defendió Leryn-. A ti no hay quien te aguante  
-¡Chicos! –Exclamó Draco viendo próxima una nueva pelea-. Mejor vamos a clases o se nos hará tarde…  
-Tienes razón, vamos –Exclamó Leryn, mientras cogía a Crystal y se la llevaba con ella para clases.  
-¡Ey! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Yo quería ir con Draco, pequeña víbora!  
–Necesito contarte algo –Soltó sin más Leryn  
–Oh, está bien, ¿Qué ocurre? –Leryn iba a empezar a explicarse, cuando apareció un grupo de Hufflepuff en el mismo pasillo por el que iban ellas.  
–Espera, Hufflepuff!  
–Es hora de la diversión –Dijo Crystal con una sonrisa maliciosa. Las dos se acercaron al grupo de chicas, las cuales miraban con miedo a las Slytherin.  
–Mira a quien tenemos aquí… No es nada mas ni nada menos que Holly Rush, la sangre sucia más asquerosa de todas… claro, después de esa Granger.  
-¿Q-Querías algo Dubbatti?  
–La verdad… si… diversión –Explicó Leryn con una sonrisa burlona-. Crystal, te presento a Holly Rush, una sangre sucia.  
-¿Con que sangre sucia, eh? Dime Holly, ¿Hoy te has bañado en lodo o es tu olor corporal? Porque huele a basura…  
-Yo… me bañé en el baño de nuestra habitación…  
-Eres patética –Dijo Crystal escupiendo las palabras-. Gente como tu no debería existir, solo ensuciais el mundo, apartaos  
Las dos rubias se hicieron paso empujando a las Hufflepuff, haciendo que una de ellas cayera al suelo. Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, Leryn llamó a Holly.  
-¿Si? –Preguntó la Hufflepuff muerta de miedo  
–Esta tarde quiero verte para que me hagas las tareas ¿Entendido?  
–S-Si… -Contestó Holly y se marcho a clase con sus compañeras  
–Increible Leryn… Te hacen los deberes. Aunque la verdad, no creo que ella sea muy lista, no deberás sacar muy buena nota.  
–No seas ingenua pequeña serpiente. Yo hago mis trabajos, solo le doy tarea extra a ella para que se amargue. Es idiota.  
Las dos chicas llegaron a clase, que para su desgracia era transformaciones y la compartían con los Gryffindor.  
–Como os repito cada año, transformaciones es una de las magias más peligrosas y complejas que conoceréis en Hogwarts –Explicó la profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor-. Así que cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase será sancionado. Ya no les valdrá la excusa de que se les olvidó en el verano. Bien, en las próximas clases vamos a estudiar el hechizo Avicornia. ¿Alguien me puede decir de que trata?  
Dos manos se levantaron en el aire, una pertenecía a una chica morena y otra a una rubia.  
-¿Si, señorita Granger?  
–El hechizo avicornia sirve para transformar plumas en aves  
–Muy bien señorita Granger, 5 puntos para Gryffindor  
–Esa es la sabelotodo-ratadebiblioteca Granger, la sangre sucia más odiadas de todas. Se puede decir que es la más inteligente de Hogwarts, contesta a todas las preguntas –Le explicó Leryn a Crystal por lo bajo  
–Esto ya lo veremos… -Contestó Crystal  
–Bien, ¿Quién sabe para que se utilizaba en el pasado? –Preguntó de nuevo la profesora y dos manos volvieron a alzarse-. ¿Señorita Knightley?  
–Ese hechizo era usado por los fugitivos para poder enviar correspondencia y que nadie identificara la lechuza. Es más, puedo decirle que fue creado en 1690 por un mago que se hacía llamar Stravidus.  
–Perfecto señorita Knigthely, 10 puntos más para Slytherin  
La clase transcurrió sin problemas, excepto por el pequeño contratiempo de que Crystal contestaba a todas las preguntas, dejando a una Hermione bastante frustrada. A la salida de clase, Leryn y Crystal acorralaron al trío de oro.  
-¿Qué pasa pequeña sangre sucia? ¿Frustrada porque no pudiste lucirte ante tu novio el pobretón?  
–Pierdete Knightley –Contestó Ron furioso  
–Creo que tu novia tiene lengua para defenderse ¿No? Rata de biblioteca… -Dijo Leryn con una mueca burlona  
–Arpias… -Susurró Hermione  
-¿Qué? –Crystal agarró la barbilla de Hermione con fuerza, obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos, los cuales eran de un color ambar-amarillo, como los de un gato-. No te he oído niña…  
-Dejadla en paz de una vez –Exclamó esta vez Harry, empujando a Crystal levemente  
–Solo porque me lo dice una hermosura como tu Potter –Contestó Crystal, chasqueando la lengua-. Lastima que hayas escogido mal las compañías. No perdamos el tiempo con estos indeseables Leryn  
–Esto solo acaba de empezar sangre sucia –Susurró Leryn para que solo lo escuchara Hermione y se fue junto con Crystal a la siguiente clase  
-¿Me estoy ganando tu confianza, Leryn? –Preguntó Crystal mientras caminaban, tomando por sorpresa a Leryn  
–Creo que esto podría ser el principio de una interesada y buena amistad pequeña serpiente.

….

**Notas de la autora: **El segundo capitulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus respuestas, en fin por ahora no tengo mucho más que decir. Matta Ne (Dedicado a mi oneechan!)

_**R P**_

_**E L**_

_**V E**_

_**I A**_

_**E S**_

_**W E**_

_**S !**_


	3. Un secreto desvelado, un amor en el aire

**CAMBIOS RADICALES**

Capitulo 3 – Un secreto desvelado, un amor en el aire. 

Dos chicas rubias caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, dejando con la boca abierta a gran parte del sector masculino. Y no tan solo por su belleza, sino también porque era bastante raro ver a dos slytherin riendo tan sinceramente.

-¿Viste la cara de Granger, Leryn? Eso le pasa por alardear delante de los Slytherins –Dijo Crystal sin poder aguantar la risa.

–No se que se trae esa sangre-sucia… he escuchado el rumor de que está enamorada de Malfoy –Comentó Leryn algo pensativa.

-¿De Draco? ¡Por favor, pequeña víbora! Esa rata de biblioteca solo tiene tiempo para sus libros y para sus dos "amiguitos". Aunque Potter está bastante bien, no me extraña que a esa pequeña sangre-sucia le guste pasar el tiempo con ellos.

Pequeña serpiente, tu ya tienes a Malfoy. Además… ¿Potter? Tienes el gusto bastante raro para los tíos. Primero Malfoy y luego Potter –Se burló Leryn, aunque muy en el fondo estaba bastante de acuerdo con los gustos de su compañera.

¿Y que me dices de Blaise? Bueno, ya que toqué el tema, creo que esta mañana tenías algo que decirme antes de que nos interrumpieran las Hufflepuff –Dijo Crystal divertida. Los ojos de Leryn se volvieron lilas por el nerviosismo de la chica.

Bueno… mas te vale que prestes atención pequeña serpiente, porque solo lo diré una vez, y creo que después de esto negaré el resto de mi vida el habértelo dicho –Amenazó Leryn

Tranquila Leryn, palabra de serpiente. No diré nada –Dijo Crystal con una mueca burlona

Precisamente es por eso que no me fío idiota –Bromeó la ojiverde-. Allí voy… M-e g-u-s-t-a B-l-a-i-s-e

¿Era eso? Ya lo sabia, te lo dije ayer. En todo caso deberías hacer algo, el está colado por ti. El problema es que los tíos son tan patosos para eso que no saben como reaccionar ante los sentimientos. A decir verdad, los tíos me ponen enferma –Sentenció Crystal haciéndose la pensativa.

¿Así que los tíos te ponen enferma? –Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

Draco sal de ahí ya de una vez. Sabes que odio que me espíen… -Dijo Crystal entre enfadada y divertida. Mirando a un Draco con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Desde cuando llevas escuchando?

Digamos que… ¡Un momento! –Gritó Draco enfadado-. ¿Cómo es eso de que Potter está bien?

Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta, querida –Comentó Leryn riendo levemente-. Malfoy, creo que deberías aprender unas cuantas cosas. NUNCA ESPIES A UNA MUJER, Y MENOS SI ES TU NOVIA.

O aténte a las consecuencia –Acabó de decir Crystal con una mirada maliciosa-. Eres muy celoso querido

¿Como no voy a ser celoso, con la preciosidad que tengo como prometida? –Dijo Draco, agarrando de la cintura a su chica y dándole un beso. Leryn puso cara de asco y se alejó un poco de la pareja

Parad ya o vomitaré por vuestra culpa, sois demasiado melosos para ser unos Slytherins –Dijo Leryn haciéndose la mosqueada-. Además llegaremos tarde a clase, y encima por vuestra culpa serpientes.

Eres una odiosa Dubbatti, creo que no será la primera vez que alguien te lo diga –Comentó Draco mirando con odio a la rubia-. No me extraña que Blaise no te aguante.

¡Vamos Draco! –Se quejó Crystal dándole un leve codazo-. No seas tan Slytherin por una vez en tu vida, sabes que a Blaise le gusta Leryn. Y tu Leryn, cuando te decidas nos entenderás.

Me siento idiota confesando esto, pero no tengo ni puñetera idea de cómo empezar. Blaise realmente parece que me odia –Los ojos de Leryn se volvieron lilas de nuevo.

Querida, deberías controlar el problema de tus ojos. Te delata –Dijo Crystal-. ¿Sabes? Me decepcionas, se supone que una de las cualidades de Slytherin es la astucia. Vamos a clase

Los tres Slytherin se dirigieron a su siguiente clase: Herbologia, la cual también compartían con Gryffindor. Crystal volvió a dejar en ridículo a Hermione, y ésta al terminar la clase salió llorando, seguida de sus dos amigos.

¡Eh Potter! –Le llamó Crystal cuando vio que se disponía a ir tras su amiga.

¿Qué quieres, Knightley? ¿No has hecho ya suficiente? –Contestó Harry fríamente, mirando con odio a la Slytherin.

Tan solo quería que le pidieras disculpas a Granger de mi parte, Potter. Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no tengo la culpa de ser más lista que ella. Todos tenemos el propósito de ganar la copa de las casas, y yo lo único que estoy haciendo es ayudar a mi casa, que da la casualidad que es Slytherin, a conseguirla. Tan solo piensa que si yo fuera de Gryffindor, Granger no se habría puesto así por que la hubiera superado en clase. Creo que es hora de que dejemos el "racismo" de lado –Explicó Crystal, dejando a un Harry muy confundido, quien solo atinó a girarse e ir en busca de su amiga.

Eres perversa pequeña serpiente –Comentó Leryn, que se había acercado a su compañera justo después de que Harry saliera corriendo-. Creo que tengo una vaga idea de que planeas hacer.

Cariño, estabas equivocada. Granger no está enamorada de Draco y tampoco es novia del pobretón. Al parecer tiene un amor platónico y es nada más y nada menos que nuestro famoso Harry Potter –Explicó Crystal, dejando al descubierto una sonrisa maliciosa.

Y tu piensas hacer sufrir a la sangre-sucia ligando con el príncipe de sus sueños ¿me equivoco? –Preguntó la ojiverde aguantando la risa

Al parecer eres más astuta de lo que creía serpiente. ¿Por qué no practicas eso con Zabini? –Dijo Crystal burlándose de Leryn descaradamente.

Tal vez más pronto de lo que crees, nos tendrás que aguantar a mi y a Blaise como yo llevo aguantando tus besos con Malfoy desde ayer –Comentó Leryn frunciendo el entrecejo. Crystal chasqueó la lengua.

Eso habrá que verlo querida, creeme que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Voy a faltar a la última clase, necesito hablar con Draco. ¡Hasta luego! –Se despidió Crystal a la vez que salió corriendo en busca de su novio.

¿Seguro que solo hablar? –Preguntó Leryn gritando, a lo que Crystal solo atinó a girarse y guiñar un ojo.

Diez malditos minutos estuvo buscando a Draco, hasta que al final lo encontró en la lechuceria, observando algo por la ventana y arrugando una carta que tenía en la mano con fuerza. Se acercó silenciosamente a el y le agarró por la cintura para darle un pequeño beso en el cuello.

¿Otra vez ese extraño poder? –Preguntó Draco, el cual había reconocido a su novia nada mas sentir el tacto de sus labios en el cuello-. A veces me asusta que siempre sepas cuando algo va mal.

Tampoco es algo muy agradable para mi sentir tantos sentimientos a la vez. Supuse que no irías a clase, así que me despedí de Leryn y fui rápidamente a buscarte. De verdad, eliges unos sitios muy raros para esconderte –Explicó Crystal arrancándole una sonrisa a su prometido-. ¿Es una carta de tu padre?

Draco asintió y le entregó la carta a la chica. No podía ocultarle nada, no a ella. Meses atrás nunca se habría atrevido a pensar que se enamoraría de la rubia, la cual al principio era una arrogante, presumida y malcriada niña que no le llamaba para nada la atención. Reconocía que el tampoco era un santo, es decir, era un Slytherin, pero nunca había soportado a la gente más arrogante que el. Era el rey de Slytherin y eso nunca iba a cambiar. Cuando su padre la presentó como su futura esposa, se puso tan rabioso que destruyó prácticamente todo lo que había en la habitación. Fue unos dos meses antes de entrar a Hogwarts, cuando empezó a sentir algo por la muchacha, la cual había comenzado a comportarse diferente frente a el, por lo que también decidió cambiar su comportamiento con ella. Y ahí estaba ahora, haciéndose pasar por su prometido, ya que todo era una estúpida farsa para tapar la realidad, y sin poder aclararle sus sentimientos, ya que su orgullo de Slytherin se lo impedía siempre que llegaba una oportunidad.

¿Este fin de semana? ¿A la mansión? A buenas horas se les ocurrió hacer un baile y dar comienzo a nuestra iniciación como mortífagos –Comentó Crystal molesta, ya que no le agradaba para nada la idea de convertirse en una mortifaga. Era Slytherin y odiaba a los sangre-sucia, pero no le interesaba para nada servir a un sangre-mestiza, que además era inferior a ella.

¿Sabes lo que eso significa verdad? –Preguntó el Slytherin fríamente. Odiaba a Voldemort y todo lo que tenía que ver con el.

Que en unos meses se anunciará mi unión con nuestro señor –Contestó Crystal con el mismo tono de voz que Draco-. Y toda esta farsa se acabará

En ese momento, a Draco le pareció ver tristeza en los ojos de la chica, pero pronto se quitó esas ideas de la cabeza. "Sabía" que Crystal estaba orgullosa de convertirse en la futura señora oscura y que para nada ella sentía algo más que compañerismo por el. Si le soportaba, era solo por las instrucciones del Señor Oscuro. Que poco la conocía…

¿Sabes porqué te eligieron no? –Volvió a preguntar Draco-. ¿Estás feliz?

Draco, nací para servir los deseos de nuestro señor, al igual que tu. Que esté feliz o no… no importa –Explicó la rubia-. Se que solo me eligió por mis extraños poderes, y porque nuestra unión dará vida a un ser mágico increíblemente poderoso.

Capaz de dar paso a la destrucción del mundo mágico –Acabó Draco-. ¿Te dije alguna vez que odio las profecias?

Muchas veces –Dijo Crystal soltando una risa-. Es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Sabes porque te eligieron a ti? Me refiero para el plan "tapadera".

Porque mi padre es la mano derecha de nuestro señor, y eso hace que Voldemort confíe en mi. Eso es lo que nos explicó mi padre ese día –Contestó Draco con una media sonrisa

Nunca olvidaré ese día. Fue el comienzo de algo grande –Comentó Crystal sentándose en el borde de la ventana

Debes sentirte orgullosa –Dijo Draco, pensando que la chica se refería a su unión con Voldemort-. Pronto serás la bruja más poderosa que ha pisado el mundo mágico.

¿Qué os pasa a todos? Primero Leryn, ahora tu. Se supone que los Slytherin somos astutos… -Exclamo Crystal dejando a un Draco confuso, haciendo que ella se cabrease más-. ¡Idiota! No me refería al comienzo del plan, sino a mi relación contigo.

Crystal salió corriendo de la lechucería. No sabía a donde iba, pero sin duda quería estar lejos de ese lugar, lejos de Draco. Él simplemente se quedó parado, sin poder reaccionar e intentando asimilar la ultima frase de la chica.

**Notas de la autora: **En fin xD… estoy sin ideas. Supongo que el 4to o 5to capitulo tratará del baile y de la ceremonia de iniciación. ¿Qué pasara con Draco y Crystal? ¿Leryn se atreverá a confesarle sus sentimientos a Blaise? ¿O su orgullo de Slytherin podrá con ella, al igual que pudo con Draco? ¡Eso y más en el próximo capítulo!

Unos adelantos … 

Habrá por primera vez una cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin (Por ti Andy Voldy, muchas gracias por tu Review!).

Crystal tendrá un pequeño duelo en el que se juega su honor de Slytherin. ¿Saldrá victoriosa?  
Aparición de dos nuevos personajes ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Serán indispensables para el final del fanfic?  
Hermione sufrirá un poco más. ¿Quién es esa que esta abrazada a Harry?

Una contestación … 

**Liza . **Muchas gracias por tu opinión )  
**Andy Voldy. **Slytherin hasta la tumba xD, yo no traiciono mis ideales. En el próximo capitulo puedes llevarte una sorpresa (tan solo mira los adelantos xD). Espero que este capitulo te sea más fácil de leer. Por último darte las gracias por leer la historia y dejar ese review tan currado! espero que sigas leyendo, un beso muy grande. Cuidate.

_**R P**_

_**E L**_

_**V E**_

_**I A**_

_**E S**_

_**W E**_

_**S !**_


	4. El honor de una Slytherin

**CAMBIOS RADICALES**

Capitulo 4 – El honor de una Slytherin 

Había pasado un día desde la "discusión" entre Draco y Crystal. Ahora todos estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, todos excepto la rubia, pues no se dejó ver el pelo desde entonces.

–Draco ¿Sabes donde está Crystal? No la he visto desde herbologia, ayer por la tarde. –Preguntó Pansy ligeramente preocupada-. ¿Ya habéis tenido vuestra primera pelea tortolitos? Porque que yo sepa no os habíais peleado nunca.

–Siempre metiendo las narices donde no te llaman Pansy –Contestó Draco de mala gana.

–Uy, el bebé se levantó con el pie izquierdo. Seguro que Crystal se hartó de ti y te la está pegando con otro –Se burló Leryn, fingiendo llorar como una niña pequeña.

¿Quién te dio vela en este entierro Dubbatti? ¿Es que tus padres no te educaron? ¡Ah claro! Vienes de una familia tan pobre que los modales pasaron a segundo plano. ¿Por qué no vas a juntarte con los Weasley? –Draco se levantó bruscamente de su sitio y empuñó su varita como queriendo amenazar a la ojiverde.

No sabes nada de mi familia así que es mejor que cierres el pico serpiente. Y no creas que me das miedo con esa varita, me harías más daño con una de pega. Si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias más vale que no vuelvas a meterte con lo que no conoces. No eres más que un niño mimado, menos mal que Crystal pronto se librará de ti –Contestó Leryn furiosamente. Sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo intenso, lo que consiguió intimidar un poco al rey de los Slytherins

¿Cómo diablos lo sabes? –Preguntó Draco furioso, agarrando a la chica con fuerza por los hombros y zarandeándola.

Malfoy, ¡Déjala en paz! –Gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Crystal acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor, en donde todo el mundo tenía sus ojos fijos en la mesa de Slytherin-. ¿Quién te crees? ¡Eres un arrogante, estúpido y malcriado! ¡Deja a Leryn ahora mismo!

Crystal, ella sabe… -Empezó a explicar Draco, pero rápidamente fue cortado por Crystal, la cual realmente estaba furiosa.

¡Ya se que lo sabe! ¡Ingenuo! ¿Quién más que nosotros lo sabemos? ¡Es obvio que se lo dije yo! –Gritó Crystal en medio del Gran Comedor. Draco soltó a Leryn y se dirigió a su "prometida".

Ya sabía yo que esa niña arrogante y mimada no había desaparecido, fui un iluso al pensar que habías cambiado. ¿Sabes? Estoy de acuerdo con el señor oscuro, hicieron bien en elegirte, eres una Slytherin hecha y derecha incapaz de sentir algo más que odio –Fue lo que Draco alcanzó a susurrarle a Crystal antes de salir hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Acto seguido Crystal cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras que las lagrimas comenzaban a caerle por las mejillas sin poder controlarlas. Blaise y Leryn fueron los primeros en ir hasta la chica para ayudarla, seguidos de Pansy y Dereck Lestrang, el cual conoció a la chica en la ceremonia de selección.

¿¡Que miran imbéciles? –Gritó Leryn a todos los alumnos que tenían la mirada fija en Crystal-. ¡Meteos en vuestros asuntos si no queréis pagar las consecuencias!

Vamos al lago Crystal, te hará bien respirar aire fresco –Dijo Dereck agarrando del brazo a la chica y ayudándola a levantarse-. No os preocupéis y seguid comiendo, en cuanto se encuentre mejor la acompañaré a su cuarto. Yo también soy Slytherin.

Pero… -Empezó a decir Leryn preocupada. No conocía a ese chico, y por lo tanto no se fiaba para nada de él.

No te preocupes Dubbatti –Dijo Blaise, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica-. Mi hermano me habló de él, ya conocía a Crystal y sé que es de fiar. ¿Dereck Lestrang, cierto?

El muchacho asintió y se llevó a Crystal hacía los jardines, dejando a una Leryn bastante sonrojada y con los ojos de un lila muy intenso. Dereck llevó a la chica hasta la orilla del lago y al sentarse la abrazó para que se sintiera segura.

No te preocupes, ya todo está bien Crystal. ¿Es Malfoy, verdad? Sobre lo que me dijiste el día de la selección –Le preguntó a la chica, a lo que ella solo atinó a asentir-. No sabe lo que hace, teniendo a una chica tan bella y dejándose llevar por su orgullo de Slytherin. Se supone que los Slytherin no necesitamos amor, que eso es cosa de débiles, pero todo eso no son más que mentiras. Podemos ser mil veces más arrogantes y altivos que los demás, podemos tener la sangre más pura que ningún otro mago, pero al fin y al cabo todos somos humanos.

Para ser de primero, Dereck, eres uno de los chicos más maduros que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida –Dijo Crystal separándose un poco del chico y dedicándole una sonrisa bastante sincera-. Gracias…

¿Sabías que tienes una sonrisa preciosa? No te desanimes, Malfoy solo es un niño mimado que no entiende nada de sentimientos –Comentó Dereck bastante seguro de lo que decía. De repente Crystal empezó a reir-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Que Draco dijo exactamente lo mismo de mi antes de salir del Gran Comedor. Creo que tomó mis sentimientos como una broma, no es capaz de entender que la heredera ame a alguien –Crystal sonrió tristemente

Disculpad… -Dijo una voz. Los chicos se voltearon asustados, ya que creían que estaban solos. Se encontraron cara a cara con Harry.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Gryffindor? –Preguntó Dereck de mala gana

No te preocupes Dereck, es "amigo" mío –Explicó Crystal para que el chico se calmara un poco. Dereck la miró con desconfianza, pero poco después asintió y les dejó solos. Harry tomó su lugar junto a Crystal.

¿Por qué le dijiste que somos amigos? –Preguntó un sorprendido Harry

¿No me irás a decir que preferías presenciar una escena de amigo sobreprotector, verdad? –Preguntó Crystal con una mueca divertida-. Además Potter, tu no me has hecho nada, así que prácticamente puedo considerarte mi "compañero". Eso es casi como si fueras mi amigo.

Algo así… supongo –Dijo Harry algo desconfiado.

Vamos Potter, que no muerdo. No voy a comerte –Bromeó Crystal riendo levemente-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Puedes llamarme Harry, y si te digo la verdad… me preocupé –Confesó Harry algo avergonzado.

"El plan para fastidiar a Granger se pone en marcha. Si se cree que yo no puedo verla con la capa de invisibilidad va clara" –Pensó Crystal con una sonrisa mirando de reojo hacia los arbustos que tenía detrás-. Entonces tu llámame Crystal. ¿Y como es que te preocupaste… Harry?

No todos los días se ve a una chica como tu llorando en medio del comedor –Dijo Harry algo sarcástico. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, pues el rostro de Crystal se volvió serio y triste-. Lo siento, yo no…

"Y el Show comienza" –Pensó la Slytherin maliciosamente mientras se ponía a llorar y abrazaba al ojiverde-. No se que hacer Harry, todas estas presiones por ser una Slytherin y una sangre pura, todas las reglas, las prohibiciones…

Ya pasó Crystal –Susurró Harry un poco cohibido por el comportamiento de la chica, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la abrazaba delicadamente-. A partir de ahora puedes contar con alguien más.

¡Harry! –Gritó Hermione, la cual no pudo aguantar más y salió de su escondite. Crystal la miraba maliciosamente por encima del hombro de Harry-. ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡En una Slytherin!

¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? ¿Acaso esa es mi capa? ¡Me espiabas! –Gritó Harry furioso al adivinar las intenciones de su amiga.

¿Qué querías que hiciera al verte salir corriendo detrás de una Slytherin? ¡Solo es una víbora que intenta arruinar nuestras vidas! –Hermione lanzó una mirada furiosa hacía la chica

"No por nada eres un ratón de biblioteca Granger. Si señor, muy aguda" –Pensó Crystal riéndose interiormente de la castaña.

¡Mione! ¡Por favor, es una persona como tu y yo! ¡Que sea de Slytherin no tiene nada que ver! –Volvió a gritar Harry abrazando sobreprotectoramente a Crystal.

¡Tu! –Exclamó Hermione mirando con odio a la rubia. Se acercó a ella y la apartó de un empujón, tirándola al suelo. Crystal reaccionó rápidamente y al levantarse se acercó a la castaña.

"Tengo que hacerme la buena delante de Harry" –Pensó Crystal muerta de la furia-. ¿Qué crees que haces Granger? ¡Con que derecho me empujas! ¡Yo no te hice nada!

Eres una maldita víbora mentirosa –Escupió Hermione apuntándola con la varita-. Muestrate como la Slytherin que eres. Mañana a las 7 bajo el viejo roble.

Ahí estaré –Afirmó Crystal con una mueca burlona-. Ni pienses que te tengo miedo, Granger.

Deberías tenerlo, no por nada soy la mejor de la clase –Dijo Hermione arrogantemente antes de ir hacía el castillo.

Olvidas que ahora eres la segunda –Gritó Crystal antes de que la castaña desapareciera de su vista.

Crystal… ¿No pensarás ir verdad? –Preguntó Harry. La actitud de su amiga le había desconcertado, pero aun así y del comportamiento tan raro que tenía últimamente, era como una hermana para el y no quería que la dañaran.

Lo siento Harry… prometo no hacerle daño, solo le daré un pequeño susto –Los ojos de Crystal oscurecieron-. Ha tocado mi orgullo de Slytherin. Tu harías lo mismo que yo, ¿tu orgullo de gryffindor es lo primero, verdad?

Si, pero… -Empezó a decir Harry, pero Crystal le calló con un abrazo.

Espero que me perdones Harry, pero no puedo dejar las cosas así –Sentenció Crystal, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse hacía su sala común.

Cuando Crystal entró en la sala común, se encontró con un Draco medio adormilado esperándola, acto que la enterneció bastante a pesar del cabreo que tenía con el chico. Nada más escuchar abrirse la puerta de la sala, el rubio se giró rápidamente para quedar cara a cara con su "prometida". Se acercó a ella y sin dejar decirle una palabra, la abrazó fuertemente. Lo que más le sorprendió a Crystal fue que poco después Draco empezó a sollozar, así que nada más atinó a devolverle el abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Lo siento Crystal… yo… -Empezó a disculparse Draco.

Shh, no digas nada –Le calló Crystal. En ese momento todo enfado con el rubio empezó a desaparecer, para dar paso a una alegría inmensa-. Fui demasiado brusca al confesarlo, tendría que haber sido de otra forma.

Tengo que decirte algo –Confesó Draco mientras besaba el cuello de la chica. Se inclinó poco a poco hasta tumbarla en el sofá, cayendo el también encima suya-. Todo lo que te dije en el comedor no fue más que mentira tras mentira. A decir verdad… hace varios meses que estoy enamorado de ti, pero el maldito orgullo me impedía decírtelo. No quiero que seas la futura Señora Oscura, te quiero para mi. Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Draco –Le llamó Crystal divertida mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

¿Mmm?

Eso es lo más cursi que se le ha oído decir a un Slytherin desde que se descubrió la magia –Draco la miró con el entrecejo fruncido-. Pero a la vez lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca. ¿Te he dicho que te quiero, Dragón?

No está mal que me lo repitas –Comentó Draco agarrándola fuertemente por la cintura y dando paso a un beso bastante más apasionado.

Mmm, Draco… será mejor que me vaya a dormir… mañana tengo duelo con Granger –Dijo Crystal separándose un poco del rubio.

¿Con Granger? ¿Qué te hizo? –Preguntó Draco furioso

Digamos que la estuve poniendo a prueba con Potter y al final salió de su escondite e hirió mi orgullo Slytherin –Explicó la chica.

Esa sangre sucia… ¿Qué hacías tu con Potter? Aun no olvido tu comentario sobre el, gatita –Preguntó Draco con el entrecejo fruncido.

No seas celoso, simplemente es una venganza contra Granger, por ser tan sabelotodo. Solo me interesas tu dragón –Dijo Crystal soltando una leve risa.

Bueno… tengo otra cosa que decirte

Dispara Draco, que tengo sueño –Dijo Crystal soltando un largo bostezo.

No puedes ir a tu habitación… digamos que está ocupada por dos estúpidos que hasta ahora se dan cuenta de la verdad.

Tu no puedes hablar, dragón –Comentó Crystal con una mueca burlona-. Creo que ya se de que par me hablas… así que tendré que compartir cama contigo.

¿Conmigo? ¿¡Te has vuelto loca? No podré dormir en toda la noche contigo a mi lado gatita.

Oh vamos, ¿quién habla de dormir? a mi ya se me quitó el sueño -Comentó Crystal maliciosamente abrazando a su prometido-. Solo tengo que dormir un poco para estar despejada en el duelo.

¿Sabes lo mucho que me provocas? –Preguntó Draco antes de levantarse y extender una mano para ayudar a la chica. Cuando estuvo de pie, la agarró de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, quería sentirla… necesitaba sentirla.

No lo se Dragón, y la verdad ni me interesa ya que yo nunca pienso en las consecuencias –Contestó Crystal antes de empezar a besar el cuello del rubio, haciendo que éste soltara un leve gemido. Minutos después, Draco se separó de la chica y la agarró de la mano para conducirla a su cuarto. Solo la luna que se podía apreciar altanera a través de la ventana de su habitación, fue testigo de esa unión entre los dos Slytherin.

Cuatro muchachos se levantaron prácticamente a la vez, maldiciendo la luz del sol y el no haberse acordado de cerrar las cortinas. Se ducharon, vistieron y bajaron rápidamente a la sala común. La reacción fue increíblemente graciosa al verse los cuatro bajar a la vez por las escaleras de sus cuartos. Crystal miró incrédula a Leryn, ya que no había creido que la chica fuera capaz de lanzarse tan pronto. Leryn miró a Crystal con nerviosismo y los ojos lilas, esperando un comentario de ésta. Blaise miró a Draco con una sonrisa de triunfo, dejando al descubierto que el rubio sabía desde hace tiempo los sentimientos e intenciones del moreno. Y Draco le devolvió una medía sonrisa bastante sincera, como dándole la enhorabuena.

Crystal fue la primera en reaccionar, acercándose a su amiga y dándole un fuerte abrazo, que más que nada fue para que los chicos no se dieran cuenta de que le susurraba algo.

Cada día me sorprendes más pequeña víbora. No te veía capaz de lanzarte tan pronto… ¿Qué tal es Zabini en la cama? –Le preguntó Crystal con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Es vuestra primera vez o hace tiempo que aprovecháis así de bien vuestros momentos íntimos? –Preguntó Leryn devolviéndole la jugada a su compañera-. Porque según he escuchado por ahí Draco es un verdadero As en la cama.

Bueno querida, eso no es asunto tuyo como bien sabrás, aunque te contestaré a algo. Draco es una autentica fiera, lo que van diciendo de el por Hogwarts no es nada comparado con la realidad –Respondió Crystal con una gran y pronunciada sonrisa.

No se si tenga mucho que envidiarle a Blaise –Comentó Leryn pasando un brazo por los hombros de Crystal-. Aunque me cueste decirlo te debo mucho, así que… gracias.

No hay problema querida –Respondió Crystal encogiendo los hombros-. Ya me estaba hartando de ver a unos Slytherin tan patéticos como vosotros.

Hay veces que el orgullo de ser Slytherin no lo es todo, ¿Me equivoco? A Draco le costó confesarte que lo que el sentía no era una farsa –Dijo Leryn con una sonrisa enigmática.

¿Pero como…? Leryn, yo no te conté eso. ¿Cómo demonios…? –Crystal abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incapaz de procesar en su cabeza lo que le acababa de decir Leryn. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que Draco no había estado fingiendo? ¿Cómo, si ella solo le había contado que era la elegida por Voldemort?-. ¡Respóndeme joder!

No eres la única con extraños poderes Crystal… yo poseo el don de la Legilimancia sin usar hechizo. Aunque aun no lo controlo, así que los pensamientos y recuerdos de los demás me vienen a la cabeza y desaparecen con la misma rapidez sin ni siquiera proponérmelo –Explicó Leryn con una sonrisa triste-. Yo soy adoptada ¿Sabes? He vivido desde que tengo memoria en Italia, pero por culpa de este maldito poder a los 5 años me enteré de la verdad. No se quienes son mis padres, ni de quien heredé estos poderes. Desde luego se que son sangre pura al igual que mis padres adoptivos, no por nada entré en Slytherin.

¿Y no quieres saber quienes son? –Preguntó Crystal sorprendida por lo que le acababa de contar la rubia-. Quiero decir… ¿No quieres saber de donde vienen tus poderes? ¿Averiguar para que causa los tienes?

Querida, ellos me abandonaron siendo un bebé. No tengo intenciones de ir a buscarlos –Dijo Leryn arrastrado las palabras-. Ellos saben donde estoy, si quieren saber de mi ya vendrán a buscarme.

Es tu vida –Fue lo único que dijo Crystal antes de ir a donde se encontraban los chicos, aparentemente hablando sobre quidditch muy animadamente. Abrazó a Draco por detrás y le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla-. Un día de clase y ya es Sábado, esto si que es vida.

¿A que hora tienes el duelo con Granger? –Preguntó Draco con rabia contenida-. No pienso perdérmelo.

¿¡Un duelo con Granger? –Preguntaron Blaise y Leryn a la vez, bastante alterados. Crystal les explicó lo sucedido y todos quedaron de acuerdo en que no se iban a perder ese momento, pues estaban seguros de que la rubía dejaría en ridículo a esa sabelotodo.

El día transcurrió demasiado rápido para el gusto de todos, sobre todo para Crystal y Hermione. La última se había pasado el día repasando libros de hechizos, no porque no estuviera segura de si misma, sino porque más vale prevenir que curar. Crystal en cambio estaba tan segura de que iba a ganar que pasó toda la tarde con sus amigos por alrededor del lago, jugando y molestando a algún que otro chiquillo sangresucia que pasaba. A las 7, el grupo de Slytherin se dirigió hasta el viejo roble, en donde el trío dorado y algunos que otros curiosos ya estaban allí esperando.

Al fin te dignas a llegar "princesa de Slytherin" –Fue el saludo de Hermione, la cual miraba con odio a la rubia-. Creo que deberían enseñarte modales, a las citas no se debe llegar tarde.

Oh, disculpa "princesa de los sangre-sucia" –Se mofó Crystal-. Pero yo he llegado puntual, no tengo la culpa de que seas una sabelotodo doña perfecta y que hayas llegado antes de la hora acordada.

Todos los presentes rieron la burla de Crystal, incluso Harry y Ron que lo disimularon bastante bien, ya que no querían enfadarse con su amiga. Crystal agarró su varita y se fue acercando a Hermione, a la vez que esta hacía lo mismo. Cuando se encontraron frente a frente, se fulminaron con la mirada.

¿Lista para ser mandada al otro mundo? –Preguntó Crystal con una sonrisa burlona.

Más quisieras asquerosa serpiente –Contestó Hermione con ira contenida.

Gracias por el halago sangre sucia. ¿Preparada? –Preguntó la rubia. Ya era la hora de dejar las niñerias.

Cuando quieras –Las dos chicas se dieron la espalda y dieron diez pasos al frente antes de volver a girarse. Ron fue quien dio la orden.

¡Ahora!

¡Tarantanegra! –Gritó Hermione apuntando hacía Crystal, aunque ésta lo esquivo con una habilidad increíble.

Pequeña sangre sucia, ahora verás lo que te tengo preparado… -Dijo Crystal con una voz realmente escalofriante. Draco sonrió mientras miraba a su prometida, ya que sabía perfectamente que iba a hacer.

¡Alarte Ascendere! –Volvió a gritar Hermione, con la intención de hacer caer a su contrincante, pero de nuevo volvió a fallar ya que esta vez Crystal proyectó un escudo alrededor suyo-. ¿Pero como demonios…?

Crystal se fue acercando a la castaña. Mantenía la mirada serena, en total calma mientras sus ojos se volvían de un color verde intenso. Levantó una mano y con la otra apuntó hacía Hermione mientras empezaba a susurrar algo.

Ego Sum Alpha et Omega... Sum lux mundi... Sum qui sum... ¡Ex anima...! –Recitó Crystal antes de que un rayo saliera de su mano, alcanzando a la castaña. Todos se quedaron en blanco, a excepción de los Slytherin. Hermione empezó a ponerse pálida hasta llegar al punto de desmayarse. Ya en el suelo, una especie de aura empezó a salir del cuerpo de la chica: estaban ante el espíritu de la Gryffindor.

¿¡Que me has hecho? –Gritó "Hermione" intentando empujar a la Slytherin sin conseguirlo.

Una pequeña lección. Te dije que hiciste mal en herir mi orgullo de Slytherin –Explicó Crystal con una sonrisa burlona

¡Dumbledore sabrá de esto! –Exclamó la castaña con ojos llorosos-. ¡Esto no debe de estar permitido.

Te diré algunas cosas. Primero, no puedes ir a Dumbledore porque te delatarías a ti misma, recuerda que tu me retaste. Segundo, lo que acabamos de presenciar todos es una magia solo conocida por unas 8 personas en todo el mundo, así que no te creerían. Y tercero, ¿cómo pretendes ir así? –Preguntó Crystal burlandose de la Gryffindor.

¡Devuelveme a mi cuerpo! –Exigió Hermione

Pideme disculpas –Pidió Crystal arrogantemente

¿Qué? –Preguntó Hermione sorprendida

Que me pidas disculpas maldita Gryffindor o te quedarás así por el resto de tu vida –Dijo Crystal sin perder su sonrisa.

Hermione hazle caso. Al fin y al cabo tu provocaste esto –Pidió Harry amablemente a su amiga. Temía no volver a verla nunca, ya que no sabía nada sobre la magia que acababa de presenciar.

Esta bien… disculpa mi comportamiento –Se disculpó la castaña a regañadientes. Crystal envió una mirada de triunfo a sus amigos.

Esta bien sabelotodo, pero la próxima vez no sales viva –Advirtió Crystal antes de volver a levantar un brazo y señalar con el otro a Hermione-. Hora est iam nos de somno surgere.

Todos observaron con asombro como la sombra en la que se había convertido Hermione volvía a su cuerpo. Segundos después la chica abrió los ojos.

Espero que te sirva de lección. Con los Slytherin no se juega pequeña sangre sucia –Dijo Crystal sonriendo victoriosamente-. Harry, haz el favor de llevártela a vuestra habitación o la ratita de biblioteca se nos desmayará aquí en medio

Harry asintió y junto a Ron se llevó a su amiga a la sala común para que descansara. Crystal fue hacía sus amigos, los cuales al parecer estaban peleando con otro grupo.

¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Crystal aburrida

Gatita –La llamó Draco, mientras señalaba a una de las chicas que no conocía-. Esta es Andrea la nueva cazadora de Slytherin.

Me alegro de que por fin admitieran a alguna chica –Comentó Crystal con una media sonrisa mientras estiraba su brazo hacía Andrea-. Crystal Knightley

La nueva princesa de Slytherin –Dijo Andrea mientras estrechaba fríamente la mano de la rubia-. Un placer.

¿Y estas quienes son? –Preguntó, señalando a las dos chicas que al parecer estaban petrificadas-. Finite Incantatem

Unas asquerosas sangre-sucia, para ser más exactos una hufflepuff y una gryffindor –Explicó Pansy con una mueca de asco.

Decidme vuestros nombres –Exigió Crystal apuntándolas con la varita-. Ahora.

Yanira Alcort –Contestó la pelirroja con toda la valentía digna de una Gryffindor, mientras también apuntaba a Crystal con su varita.

Starla Doherty –Dijo la castaña de hufflepuff temblando, lo que provocó una sonrisa a Crystal.

"Que bien actúas Starla, querida" –Pensó Crystal. Guardó la varita y se dirigió una vez más a las dos chicas-. Largaos antes de que me arrepienta.

Las dos muchachas no se lo pensaron dos veces y se fueron enseguida hacía el castillo, al igual que los Slytherin minutos después.

¿Vas a cenar Crystal? –Preguntó Leryn, ya que notaba a la rubia bastante extraña desde que entraron al castillo.

Se me perdió el apetito Leryn –Contestó Crystal con una medio sonrisa-. Mañana es domingo…

Vuestra iniciación…

Las dos chicas entraron a la sala de Slytherin donde se desplomaron en uno de los grandes sillones. Sin duda el acontecimiento del día siguiente sería difícil de olvidar.

**Notas de la autora: **No os quejareis, bastante largo ¿eh? El más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. En fin, el próximo capitulo tratara sobre la iniciación de Crystal y Draco… haber si me entran ideas y lo hago algo interesante ;) hasta otra.

Unos adelantos … 

Crystal no será marcada  
Se verá mucho más a Starla y habrá algún encuentro bastante movidito con Yanira.  
Leryn empezará a tener sospechas sobre un asuntito…

Una contestación … 

**Andy Voldy. **Ejem, ejem… Crystal en realidad soy yo… y Leryn una de mis mejores amigas, en cierto modo esta es mi historia. ¿Cómo que no te llegaré ni a los talones? En fin ¬¬ pasaré por alto ese comentario ¿ok? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad me halaga que me dejes esos comentarios tan largos. Bueno, ya te agregué así que haber si apareces algún día y hablamos. Y no te preocupes que conmigo dudo que se te manche el correo, encontraras a pocas brujas con la sangre tan limpia como la mía, puedes registrar todos mis antepasados que no encontraras ni una gota de sangre muggle. Espero que sigas leyendo y que no te decepcione este capitulo. Hasta otra! ).

_**R P**_

_**E L**_

_**V E**_

_**I A**_

_**E S**_

_**W E**_

_**S !**_


	5. ¿Hora de ponerse las mascaras?

**CAMBIOS RADICALES**

Capitulo 5 – ¿Hora de ponerse las máscaras? 

Crystal y Draco se levantaron a las 5 de la mañana para organizar todo. La primera llevaba unas ojeras increíbles tapadas por un hechizo, consecuencia de no haber dormido en toda la noche pensando en su futuro, el cual se veía negro, muy negro. Se reunió con el rubio en la sala común y juntos bajaron hasta el hall, en donde ya les estaba esperando Lucius Malfy y John Knightley, el padre de Crystal. Los dos muchachos se acercaron a sus padres y saludaron con una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Estáis listos? –Preguntó John analizando a los chicos con la mirada. Crystal asintió a su padre, mientras que Draco desvió su mirada hacía el suelo.

-¿Te ocurre algo Draco? –Preguntó su padre fríamente. Para los Malfoy las apariencias siempre estaban antes que nada. El rubio clavó la mirada en su padre y negó con la cabeza.

-No ocurre nada padre, creo que ya es hora de irnos –Contestó arrastrando las palabras mientras le dirigía una fugaz mirada a Crystal. Ella solo atinó a agachar la cabeza.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al despacho del director y después de despedirse del viejo Albus, usaron los polvos flu hacía la mansión de los Malfoy. Nada más llegar aparecieron unos elfos que se encargaron de todo el equipaje de los chicos y ellos decidieron ir a sus habitaciones, a escoger la vestimenta más adecuada para esa tarde. Como era de esperar, Crystal fue la que más tardó en encontrar un vestido, según ella, "decente".

-¿Gatita, te queda mucho? Me voy a morir del asco aquí esperando –Exclamó Draco en el otro lado de la puerta, ya que la rubia no quería que el chico viera la ropa que iba a usar hasta el baile.

-No seas amargado dragón, estoy entre dos vestidos –Contestó Crystal cansinamente-. ¿Negro o gris?

-El gris siempre te ha quedado estupendamente –Admitió Draco

-Entonces decidido –Dijo Crystal saliendo de repente de su habitación y asustando a Draco-. Oh, el pequeño dragón tiene miedo.

-No te burles de mí, porque puede irte mal gatita –Advirtió el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oh, dios! El crío me esta amenazando ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Dónde puedo esconderme? –Se burló Crystal-. Voy a volar un rato en escoba, ¿vienes?

-Esas invitaciones no pueden ser rechazadas –Draco agarró la mano de la rubia y se dirigieron juntos al patio trasero, en donde había una gran selección de escobas a disposición suya. Draco agarró su Saeta de fuego '05, en cambio Crystal decidió no escoger ninguna.

-¡Accio Nimbus '05! –Exclamó Crystal sacando su varita, haciendo que su escoba apareciera delante de ella en cuestión de segundos. Los dos chicos se montaron en sus escobas y pegaron una patada al suelo para elevarse. Empezaron a recorrer todos los terrenos de la mansión a una velocidad increíble.

-Vaya gatita, tu deberías formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de nuestra casa, eres bastante buena –Comentó Draco el cual había quedado suspendido en el aire, sentado en su escoba.

-Mejor que tu seguro que soy –Contestó Crystal con arrogancia-. No has ganado a Potter más que tres o cuatro veces, por si no lo recuerdas.

-¡Y de nuevo con Potter! –Bramó Draco furioso mientras empezaba a volar de nuevo. Crystal no tardó en alcanzarle.

-¿Por qué te pones celoso siempre que hablo de Potter? ¿Crees que él tiene algo que tu no? ¿Qué me iría con él? –Se burló la rubia, agarrando con una mano la parte trasera de la escoba del chico, provocando que este parara de golpe.

-¿¡Estas loca? ¿Qué se supone que haces? –Preguntó Draco confundido y enfadado, ya que por un momento se vio cayendo de la escoba-. ¿Tu quieres matarme, verdad?

-No seas idiota, es solo que estoy harta de volar sola –Comentó Crystal poniendo intencionadamente una mueca triste, la cual no combinaba para nada con sus ojos, ya que estos miraban con malicia al chico. Se situó a su lado y con un ágil movimiento se sentó en la escoba de Draco, abrazándole por la espalda. Agarró su varita y mandó su escoba al suelo-. ¿No prefieres que volemos así?

-Me vas a volver loco. ¿Sabes lo que me provocas? –Preguntó Draco mirando fijamente a Crystal. En sus ojos se podía notar deseo, malicia, e incluso amor

-Siempre que me acerco de esta forma me preguntas lo mismo, eres más poco original Dra-qui-to –Comentó Crystal dándole un beso en el cuello-. ¿Esto también te provoca?

-Mmm, me encanta pero…

-¿Pero que? ¡Odio cuando no acabas las frases! –Exclamó Crystal haciéndose la enfadada

-¡Que no me vuelvas a llamar Draquito! –Bramó Draco de repente-. Me recuerda a la odiosa de mi tía Bellatrix. De verdad, hay veces que eres peor que ella.

Las palabras de Draco dejaron helada a Crystal. ¿Igual de odiosa que Lestrange? ¿Cómo se atrevía a ofenderla de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía compararla con una asquerosa mortífaga sin personalidad?. De repente un sentimiento de rabia inundó a la chica.

-Malfoy bájame ahora mismo –Exigió Crystal fríamente, apartando las manos de la cintura del chico y apoyándose en la escoba. Draco la miró confundido.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me llamaste Malfoy? –Le preguntó mientras aterrizaba. La mirada de odio que le dirigió la chica le hizo recapacitar. ¿Le habrían afectado tanto sus palabras?-. Crystal…

-Para ti soy Knightley, no me hagas repetírtelo Malfoy –Amenazó la rubia-. Desde hoy esta FARSA se puede dar por terminada, no quiero pasar ni un minuto más al lado de un asqueroso mortifago como tu.

Tras aclararle esos "puntos" a Draco, Crystal se fue hacía la mansión dejando al chico muy sorprendido en medio del jardín. Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, él la quería e incluso se podría decir que la amaba y nunca había querido fastidiarla a propósito.

-Bueno –Pensó Draco con una sonrisa triste, mientras entraba también a la mansión y se dirigía a su cuarto-. Al menos cuando la conocí sí, pero ahora… ¡Demonios! ¡Esta chica me vuelve loco! Voy a tener que hacer algo grande para disculparme con ella.

En la habitación contigua, Crystal estaba tumbada en la cama con ojos llorosos y aire pensativo. No iba a llorar, era una Slytherin hecha y derecha. Sus padres la habían criado de esa forma desde que era pequeña. Había aprendido a no llorar, a no mostrar que sufría, a ser calculadora, fría y traicionera. Incluso había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos, pero por desgracia eso no funcionaba con Draco. Por alguna razón dejaba de pensar cuando estaba con él, no sabía el porque pero en esos momentos no atendía a la razón, solo a una pequeña voz en su interior que le repetía una y otra vez que disfrutase de esos momentos.

-De todas maneras es mejor así, ese tonto me ha dejado las cosas más fáciles –Se dijo a si misma-. Tarde o temprano tendríamos que haberlo dejado, ya que yo soy la elegida, la futura "señora oscura". Lo peor es que todo esto solo me está ablandando y eso no me lo puedo permitir. No señor, mis padres me enseñaron como ser ante todo el mundo y no voy a defraudarles. Desde hoy, todos van a conocer la mascara frívola de Crystal Knightley.

Una mueca triste apareció en la cara de la rubia. A pesar de todo, y de que sabía que sus padres no habían tenido más remedio que encadenarla a ese oscuro futuro, aun tenía la pequeña esperanza de escapar de el algún día. Irónico era que hasta ese mismo día había pensado que Malfoy sería esa "pequeña esperanza" que la liberaría, mas lo único que el chico había conseguido era ligarla más al lado oscuro. Unos golpes en la puerta la apartaron de sus pensamientos, sabía perfectamente quien era y que quería.

-Largate Malfoy –Gritó Crystal de mala gana sin intenciones de abrir-, no quiero saber nada serpiente.

-Alohomora –Escuchó susurrar al rubio antes de verlo parado en el marco de la puerta, comiéndosela con la mirada-. Creo que se te olvida que vivimos en el mundo mágico y que nos dieron permiso para utilizar magia fuera del castillo…

-De acuerdo –Bufó Crystal molesta-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Suéltalo ya para poder echarte a patadas del cuarto y conseguir que me dejes en paz, al menos hasta el baile.

-Si, yo tampoco olvido que debemos de ir juntos… -Comentó Draco con una sonrisa burlona-. Aunque sabes que a mi no me disgusta… culebrita. Ahora, ¿me vas a decir que te ocurre? ¿tanto te molestaron mis palabras?

-Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… -Comenzó a decir Crystal, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al rubio-. ¿En que mundo vives? He sido educada por mis padres desde que nací, educada por morfífagos. ¿Creías que unas simples palabras como esas, harían efecto en mi?

-Pues realmente esperaba que fuera eso –El rostro de Draco se tornó serio al recitar esas palabras-. Esperaba que lo que pasó en estos días fuera algo más que uno de tus juegos. Yo he sido educado como tú por mortífagos y para un mismo fin al fin y al cabo: servir a nuestro señor. ¿Crees que para mí es fácil demostrar lo que siento? ¿Crees que no soy consciente del riesgo que conlleva decir que te amo? Pero claro… para ti es más importante obtener el poder para controlar el mundo mágico y muggle ¿verdad?. No te importa lo que en verdad sientes, ni lo que siento yo, ni lo que siente nadie. No eres más que un maniquí que Voldemort controla como se le antoja, igual que lo era yo antes de que tu, siendo consciente o no, me hicieras ver la realidad.

-Draco… -Susurró Crystal antes de acercarse al rubio y besarlo como si esa fuera la última vez -. Lo siento.

Dos fueron las traicioneras lagrimas que salieron de los ojos de la rubia, y las cuales Draco secó rápidamente. Después posó un dedo en sus labios para hacer que se callara y la agarró posesivamente de la cintura, acercándola a él tanto como sus ropas se lo permitieron. La llevó hasta la cama y se tumbó encima de ella, mirándola a los ojos e intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Ambos sabían que eso era una despedida, al menos por el momento, igual que en ese mismo instante entendieron que ya no eran dueños de sus corazones, que pertenecían al otro el cuerpo y alma. Ambos se entregaron con todo su ser en ese momento, pues querían y necesitaban demostrarle al otro todos sus sentimientos retenidos hasta el momento.

-¡Crystal! ¡Draco! –Les llamó la madre de Crystal-. ¡Ya casi es la hora! ¡Prepárense!

-¡Oh dios! ¡Dragón! –Gritó Crystal zarandeando al rubio para que despertara-. ¡Draco! ¡Joder despierta de una buena vez!

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó un adormilado Draco-. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-¿¡Que porque tanto alboroto? –Preguntó Crystal histérica-. ¡Nos hemos quedado dormidos! ¡Vete a cambiar ahora mismo!

-¿¡Que? Mi padre me mata –Exclamó Draco levantándose de un salto-. Nos vemos luego culebrita.

Crystal suspiró al ver salir al rubio por la puerta de su dormitorio. Sabía que después de esa noche nada volvería a ser igual, ya que llegaría la hora de ponerse las máscaras y actuar como verdaderos mortifagos, al igual que lo habían hecho sus padres años antes, pues por desgracia la vida estaba llena de cambios radicales.

**Notas de la autora: **Tuve que acortar el capitulo porque no se me ocurren muchas ideas xD así que los adelantos del capitulo anterior sirven para el siguiente también xD además se estaba haciendo muy largo (no suelo escribir más de 4 hojas de word) por lo que pido disculpas. Please, me gustaría que dejaran reviews…-- al menos para saber si no les gusta xD. Arigato y hasta la próxima

Una contestación … 

**Andy Voldy. **Tampoco tienes que dar explicaciones! Aunque si es un poco raro que no reconocieras a una sangre limpia como yo xD, en fin, ni modo eh? . Ahaha te aseguro que la copa este año será para nosotros/as, venceremos a esos gatitos ¬¬… Y yo tampoco es que sea muy buena en encantamientos… domino más la magia rara y antigua :P … culpa de la profecía y creo que ya dije demasiado xD. Y no digas eso, todos los Sly somos perfectamente perfectos (Hay que ser poco modestos/as! XD). Ya hablaremos ¡¡Yeah! I LOVE DRACO FOREVAH! - le adoro, ¡quiero un novio como el! … (ya le tengo :P).

_**R P**_

_**E L**_

_**V E**_

_**I A**_

_**E S**_

_**W E**_

_**S !**_


End file.
